Switched
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: What if Raven was the vampire and Alexander was the human? R&R to find out what happens! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Ellen Schreiber.

A/N: Alright I just finished reading a fanfiction, forgot what it was called, and I came up with this idea! What if Alexander was the human and Raven was the vampire? A little switch around, won't that be fun? Anyways the friends will still be the same. Alexander is friends with Becky and he has the annoying little brother Billy Boy (At first though Nerd Boy), and his normal parents. Then Raven moves to the Mansion on Benson hill with her butler Jameson (Thats his name right?) Anyways thats the basic summary for the story. So read on and find out what happens! This is not in the POV like in the books, I hate typing like that.

Chapter 1: Regular Dullsville

Alexander groaned as his alarm clock went off, signifying the start of yet ANOTHER school day in Dullsville. _'They should just cancel the day. . . But I have to get ready or Becky will get mad at me again.'_ Alexander forced himself out of bed and chose his outfit. Which consisted of entirely black. (A/N: I'm not fashion smart. If any of you guys know what is it called that they wear please let me know.) He heard a knock at his door, and he knew instantly who it was.

"Nerd Boy go away!"

"My name isn't "Nerd Boy"! Its Billy! Becky's outside, I hope you know!" Alexander opened his door to look down at his little brother, who was in the Math club and something else he couldn't remember.

"See ya Nerd Boy." Alexander walked past his brother, ignoring him as he kept yelling that his name was Billy. He grabbed a poptart on the way out and climbed into Becky's truck.

"About time." She grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Stop complaining. I just hope Trevor doesn't give me any problems today." Alexander took a bite out of the poptart.

"You know he will. I just don't understand why he even bothers you. You're a guy for crying out loud!"

"Well, it might be because I'm better looking than he is..."

"Thats understandable. You do look like a rockstar."

"Don't go getting any ideas Becky. I'm not your type."

"I know that! I wasn't thinking that way anyways! I was thinking after High School, you could probably become a rockstar....instead of pursuing your dream of becoming a vampire."

"Hey, one day I WILL meet a vampire. And when I do, I'll let you know."

"Thanks for giving me the heads up." Becky grumbled as they pulled into the school parking lot. Trevor was leaning against the school building with a lot of his buddies. Alexander caught Becky staring googly-eyed at Matt. He smiled at her. (A/N: Alexander, not Matt.)

"Becky, do you have a crush?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" A bright pink tint filled up her face making Alexander laugh.

"Nevermind. I already have my answer." Getting out of the truck, Alexander braced himself for Trevor's words.

"Hey! Monster Boy!" Alexander turned around and flipped Trevor off, trying desperately to tell him he wasn't in the mood. Becky sighed.

"Alexander is that really any way to solve a problem?"

"It is now." He had a point since Trevor didn't say anything.

~Lunch~

Alexander sat down looking at his tray full of food. It was Burrito's, green beans, salad, chips, and milk. He gagged. The burrito looked green. '_I'll pass.'_ Alexander stood and dumped his tray. '_Hmm....I wonder where Becky is??'_ Then he spotted Becky, talking or flirting with Matt. When he saw her bat her eyelashes at Matt, he knew his answer right off the bat. (A/N: I know Becky doesn't flirt in the books, but this obviously isn't the books. The flipping off Trevor part, I couldn't resist it.) Alexander stiffened however when Becky started to pull Matt towards their table. '_Please no! Becky!!!'_ Becky and Matt sat down at the table, while Alexander pretended to be "interested" with the ceiling. When he heard his name he looked at Becky and put on a fake smile.

"Alexander this is Matt. Matt this is Alexander." Alexander shook hands cautiously with Matt, who only smiled at him.

"Hey aren't you the one who flipped Trevor off this morning?"

"Yeah, that would be me. "Monster Boy"."

"I don't call you that. Only Trevor does." Becky's eyes sparkled, almost making Alexander gag.

"Hey Matt why does Trevor pick on Alexander? He didn't do anything to him."

"I have no idea why he does. All I know is that he shows no sign of stopping soon." Alexander groaned. '_Why can't I just meet someone who likes me for who I am, besides Becky?!'_ He stood up and walked towards his next class, not even glancing at Becky or Matt who were now busy talking about something else. (A/N: **WARNING: This story is nothing like the books if you guys think that, then guess again. This next scene I am going to have trouble typing since I don't like it, but it has to be in.)** Trevor suddenly appeared around the corner and dragged Alexander with him.

"I didn't like your little present earlier Monster Boy!"

"You didn't? Too bad. I don't have any other gifts to give." Trevor then punched Alexander in the gut, making him double over.

"Your little friend, Becky, stole my friend away. For that, and your little present, this is your reward." Trevor started to beat up Alexander with the help of his friends. When they left, Alexander pulled himself up to a sitting position and winced. '_My life sucks.'_ He slowly stood up, wincing, and walked to class now 7 minutes late thanks to Trevor and his gang.

~After school~

Alexander limped out to Becky's truck, and she was already waiting for him. He saw her surprise cross her face and she ran over to him.

"Alexander what happened?!" Alexander turned towards Trevor and his friends, and saw them trying not to laugh.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Becky followed his gaze and she noticed Matt's surprised gaze.

"Alright I'll help you in, lets go." Alexander stopped her.

"No. I can get in myself." Becky shrugged and walked back to the drivers side, while Alexander slowly climbed into the truck. Once his seat, he winced from the pain. '_I think I bruised a rib or something....As much as I hate it, I have to tell my mom or dad.'_ They drove home in silence and it hurt Alexander's feelings. Becky wasn't even asking him if he was okay or anything else like she used to. She stopped outside his house and he saw that his mom was home.

"Bye Becky. See you Monday." '_Thank goodness today was Friday.'_ She nodded and drove off down the road to her home. Alexander walked inside the house. The moment his mom saw him, he winced from the pain.

"Oh my god! Alexander what happened?!" His mom ran over to him.

"Trevor. I think I bruised a rib or something." His mom helped him over to the couch.

"Take it easy. I'll call Billy and have him grab the ice pack. Billy!" Billy came down the stairs and his eyes widened at the sight of Alexander. Well, his older brother had bruises and looked like he was going to die, while laying on his back on the couch with his eyes closed didn't help matters.

"Is Alexander dead? If he is, I call his room." Alexanders mom looked down at Billy in disapproval.

"No he's not dead, nor is he dying. Grab the ice pack while I call the hospital to schedule an appointment." The mother left the room, leaving Billy and Alexander alone.

"Hey you alive?" Alexander didn't answer Billy, playing the dead role very well. It worked on Billy.

"MOM!!! HE'S DEAD........I think." Alexander opened his eyes a bit, from the loudness in Billy's voice.

"Quite down Nerd Boy. I was trying to sleep." Alexander's mom reentered the room.

"Alright they told me to bring you in either right now or tomorrow. Which one Alexander?"

"Now." He blinked slowly, then winced.

"Alright. Billy get in the car, Alexander put your arm around my shoulders, I'll help you." They both obeyed her. Billy grabbed some snacks though on his way out and the mother helped Alexander out to the car, at a reasonable pace.

"I would let you walk on your own, but I saw you wince just by standing still." Alexander only blinked his gratitude instead of nodding. His mother placed him in the passenger's seat, and then she started up the car. As she was driving past the mansion on Benson Hill, as the sun went down, Alexander saw a lone figure in the window as they passed by. Then he saw only darkness.

Alright review! That was chapter 1 and I'm truely sorry for having to do that to Alexander, don't kill me! Yes that was Raven at the end, the lone figure. She gets to be the lonely one, but she's not going to be calm at times. She's going to have a part in the next chapter trust me. Thats where Alexander meets here. Oh, when it says "The he saw only darkness" it doesn't mean someone put a blindfold on him, but it means he passed out. When he wakes up he's in the hospital. Alright review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Ellen Schreiber.

A/N: Alright here is chapter 2! Thank you to anyone who reviewed! Oh Alexander's last name is still Sterling, it just suits him better.

Chapter 2: Raven Madison

Alexander opened his eyes to reveal a huge white room, filled with machines. '_Thats right, I'm in the hospital.'_ The room was dimly lit. No one was around, and it was dark outside. One moment no one was by the table, the next Alexander saw a goth girl with her mouth around a blood bag.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, and she froze. She turned to look at him, and he saw the blood slowly disappearing from the bag.

"Nmmmmhmmmm......" The sound was muffled by the bag in her mouth. Seconds later it fell out of her mouth and she grabbed a tray.

"W-what are you doing?!" She slammed it into his head, knocking him out instantly. The goth girl sighed in relief when Alexander was knocked unconsious. '_Phew! Jagger would've killed me if that human knew what I was. Now, time to erase his memory.....Oh! Why does mine have to be so weak?!'_

~The Next Day~

Alexander opened his eyes to see his own ceiling. '_What happened?'_ He slowly sat up and realized his shirt was missing. Plus around his chest was bandages, and he remembered that he had gone to the hospital because Trevor and his friends had beaten him up. His brother, Nerd Boy, then entered the room which the door was wide open.

"Hey your awake. I'll go let mom know so she can give you your medicine." Billy was about to leave when he heard the bed squeak. Turning around, he saw Alexander trying to stand up.

"What are you doing?!" Billy ran over to him.

"I am going down stairs, whether you stop me or not, I will make it down those stairs." After twenty minutes Alexander and Billy finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Alexanders mom jumped in surprise.

"Oh Alexander! Do you want your medicine now?"

"Sure. But can I also have some breakfast?"

"Yes you may. I'll make you some pancakes or something." Alexander limped over to the couch, before Billy could claim it. A knock at the door caught all of their attentions. Billy answered it.

"Hello? Woah! Who are you?"

"I am Jagger Maxwell. I am here to visit my friend, Alexander." Billy stood aside letting Jagger inside and led him to Alexander.

"Hey Alexander, one of your friends is here." Jagger sat across from Alexander and frowned at him.

"You caused my girlfriend a lot of trouble last night." (A/N: Don't worry it won't last long!)

"You're girlfriend?"

"Raven. She was in your room."

"...I'm sorry. Do I even know you?"

"No you don't. As a matter-of-fact, don't even remember I dropped by."

"Whatever." Alexander rolled his eyes as Jagger walked out of the living room. Suddenly memories of last night came flooding back into his mind. '_What was that girl?! She was drinking blood straight out of a blood-donar's bag!! I have got to see her again!'_ Alexander grimaced as he stood up from the couch and limped straight towards the door. His mother dropped the plate she had been holding.

"ALEXANDER! EITHER GET BACK IN BED OR GET BACK ON THE COUCH THIS INSTANT!" Alexander turned around.

"Mother, I'm only going for a short walk. I'll be back." His mom released a lot of air.

"Fine. You better be back in 5 hours or I'm going to search for you."

"Why 5 hours?"

"That should be enough time for you to walk down to the mansion and back." '_The mansion.'_ Alexander walked out the front door and practically forced himself to run towards the mansion gate.

~outside the gate~

It had only taken Alexander 10 minutes to get to the gate and his ribs hurt. He looked back at the window where the previous night he had seen the shadow. Alexander was certain that this Raven girl lived here. '_Then she can answer my questions.'_

Alright review!!!!!!!


End file.
